


Virgil's story

by LynnGray



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnGray/pseuds/LynnGray
Summary: Soulmate au where your soulmate draws something the others can see itthis is about virgil being helped out of an abusive situation and the affects it has on him with lots of fluff and love
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic! Not the best with grammer and spelling so sorry. Also I've never been in an abusive relationship so all of this if from extensive research and is probably not as accurate as it could be

It first happened when I was four, I felt a small tingle on the back of my hand. I look down at it seeing a bright blue flower being drawn on the back of my hand.

Rushing to my mom I showed her it saying “look mama look there's a flower!”

My mom looked down at it “Aw that really cute Virgil, did you draw it?”

I was about to shake my head when my hand tingles again, making me gasp and look again. The flower was being clumsily filled in by a red color. His mom gasps too as a dark blue stem is added to the blue and red flower. 

“Oh virgle, you have a soulmate! How wonderful, we’re gonna celebrate tonight, let's go pick up dad and get some ice cream.”

my mom was so excited I forgot to draw anything back.

It wasn't until almost a year later that it happened again. But this time it was words.

A simple dark blue word was written across my forearm:

Hello

He raced to his mom as his arm tingles again, light blue and red words appearing at almost the same time.

HI : )

Hello!

“Mommy, Daddy, look, there are words now!” I yelled

“Really! that's great” mom said then she saw them. “There's three? Did you write back yet?”

“No, should I?”

She was quiet for a second glancing at dad before she said “No you should ignore them, it's not right to have more than one soulmate”

We didn't celebrate like before and ever since then I was only allowed to use pencils and crayons, but I hid the purple pen mom had bought me when we first saw that flower.

Mom only bought me long sleeved shirts and pants after that, I wasn't allowed to show people my soulmarks. The kids at school called me soulless and the adults looked at me with pity. My only solace was being able to see my soulmates talk to each other alone in my room and sketching.

My mom had seen me looking once and had slapped my hand telling me that if I kept reading them then it would become harder not to talk to them. Every time my parents caught me reading them they would hit me hader and hader and then more and more, until eventually I stopped looking. But sometimes my soulmates would draw or write on their hands or neck and they would hit me again, I think they just wanted to hurt me, they would force me to wear gloves or scarves and once kept me home from school when a small heart had appeared on my cheek.

I don't think my soulmates would want me anymore, i can't even look at the marks without flinching. The soulmarks don't come very often anymore, only a couple every week, but they're usually in obvious places, so i was forced to wear extremely hot clothes.

I was now in my last year of high school and i was still a soulless freak. In order to graduate I had to take an art class. I only ever sketched or used colored pencils so when our assignment was to paint it scared me a bit. Paint was one of the things I wasn't allowed to use, it could get on my hands and they could find out but if i wanted to graduate i had to. That's why when I got the paint I was using on my hands I started freaking out. I ran to the sink trying to wash it off as soon as i could, but i soon felt the tingle that meant they were talking. 

I quickly ask the teacher if i could go to the bathroom running out when i get permission. On the way to the bathroom I try to regulate my breathing so i don't have a full blown panic attack. Once I get into the stall I pull up my sleeve to find a message for me. Dark blue.

Who are you? We are all together and none of us are using paint.- dark blue 

‘Ignore it! Ignore it! I have to ignore it!’ My breathing picked up and I pulled my sleeve down ‘can't look cant look can't look!’ i couldnt breath, just then someone slammed the bathroom door open making me flinch out of my thoughts and I was able to control my breathing again in for 4 hold for 7 out for 8 in 4 hold 7 out 8. 4, 7, 8, 4, 7, 8. The other person left the bathroom and I could finally breathe.

I looked at my phone, the bell had rung, art was my last class, time to go home. All the way home I felt the tingles run up and down my arm. Walking through the door I tried to make it to my room but my dad called me into the living room.

“Y-yes Dad?”

It looked like he was going to say something but he stopped looking at my hand. I looked down at it, all three colors almost covered it completely. I'm so used to ignoring the tingling that I hadn't noticed. I flinched, like my brain thought it could get away from my own hand. I looked back up only to see a hand, and feel a sting in my cheek

“Did anyone see” he growled

“I-I don't think s-so”

He punched me.

“Stupid freak! You need to pay more attention” and the beating began

I was curled up on my bed and had been for almost two hours. My dad had hurt my arm and I think some of my ribs were broken. I wanted to shift but it hurt to move. My leg is tingling, they have filled up both my arms and we're almost halfway up my knee. Why are they still writing and why won't they just stop already. 

I rolled up my sleeve and read for the second time that day, I haven't read them in years until today.

Please tell us who you are- light blue 

Are you our fourth soulmate?- red 

We knew we were missing someone.- dark blue 

We've been waiting for you for a long time please tell us something!- light blue 

And there were so many more, most of them different and some repeating but they were all pleading for him to say something. At some point he had uncurlled and started crying, rolling up his other sleeve and pants legs, while reading they had finished with his legs. When he felt a tingle on his collarbone he started to panic. They already filled his hand; if they went on his neck his parents would kill him.

He went to the very back of his closet and dug around looking for the box he kept his first and last pen. Grabbing it quickly he prayed it still worked.

STOP please stop not on my neck please he wrote on his chest 

The writing stopped. Then one color at a time his arms cleared. Then 

What's your name-dark blue 

I'm not supposed to talk to you- purple 

Please don't stop we've waited for so long- light blue 

Please is there something we can call you by at least- red 

Please- dark blue 

V- he was going to finish his name when his mother came in 

“Virgil!!” his mom slapped him making him pull the pen down his arm turning his i into a long purple streak. “I can't believe you” she kicked him in the ribs making him cry out in pain.

“You don't deserve anything after all we've done to make you normal” she said then left taking the only pen I've ever had with her and locking the door behind her

“M-mom, mom please i only w-wanted them to stop, p-please i wont ever do it-t again please dont lock me in h-here please.” i called out crawling to the door

There was no answer. I collapsed next to the door crying, sometimes whimpering out pleas to be let out.

I don't know how long I was crying but my arm was tingling again. There was a light blue question mark, then a red one. And now still showing up was a question from navy blue.

Are you okay?- dark blue 

I couldn't write back

Did something happen?- light blue 

I couldn't write back

V, please talk to us- red 

I couldn't write back and it hurt. I started crying again, rolling my sleeves back down so i didn't have to read anymore, so it wouldn't hurt anymore, but it still did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a little written right now and updates probably wont happen this quickly i was just super excited.
> 
> also there's swearing in this chapter

They locked me in my room on Friday and let me out Monday morning. I was hungry and dirty but I didn't care, it all hurt. They all wrote to me everyday but i didn't read i didn't want to hurt more. My parents didn't talk to me; they acted like I didn’t exist. I t ready for school feeling my arm tingle. Why do they still talk to me? they should hate me. I started to talk to them and tried to give them my name and now they can’t know anything else about me.

I wiped away the tears that threaten to fall and left for school

It was horrible walking through the halls today was too much. Whispers, sometimes shouts, it was all too much, too much. 

“Freak”

“Weirdo” 

“Soulless”

I fell to the floor as i was pushed from behind “Stupid freak! You should just die already” he said, kicking me. I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out in pain as his words echoed in my head. 

‘You should just die, you should just die, just die, just die, just die, die, die, diediediediedie’

“Hey asshole, back off” someone yelled, snapping me out of my terrible thoughts. 

A hand was put in my face making me flinch back before I realized he was trying to help me up. I took his hand muttering a thanks.

“Names Remington, call me Remy” he said

“Um- are you new?” i asked

“Yeah, moved to this hell hole last saturday, and once i turn 18 im outta this hell hole, And it's rude not to introduce yourself hun”

“Hey, little advise asshole, don't be around him, he's a soulless freak”

“Better than a ball-less bitch” he shot back then grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall “you still haven't told me your name” he pointed out

“S-sorry, my names Virgle” 

“I hope you don't take what that asshole said to heart”

I shook my head

“Awesome, can you show me where my classes are?”

Looking at his time table I smiled at him, “we have almost all the same classes” I told him leading him to history.

We became good friends. My life became better, but I'm still broken. my parents never acknowledged me except when i came home with my gloves on, that always got me another beating, but unlike before when nobody noticed Remy did, Remy noticed and he helped.

I loved Remy, but not romantically, he's like my older brother, always there to make me feel safe and happy. Remy had his own soulmate; he still hasn't met him yet but they talk all the time. He hasn't told Remy about his soulmates, he doesn't want Remy to hate him like his parents. 

I went to Remy's house after school one day. We were watching movies like we always do when my neck started to tingle, and I stiffened my hand shooting up to cover it. I didn't carry my scarf any more. It had been months since they wrote anywhere near my neck, maybe they were trying to get my attention. It worked, but it also got Remy's.

“Virgle what's wrong?” he asked

“N-n-nothing” i tried 

“Let me see” he said, does he think I'm hurt?

“It n-nothing, im fine”

“Virgle something is clearly wrong, you wont move your hand”

“I don't want you to hate me” 

“Bitch please, you're the best person in this town” while saying this he grabbed the hand at my neck and gently pulled it away letting out a gasp at the small blue heart. “you have a soulmate? And why would I hate you for having a soulmate"

"I-i-i have th-three" 

“Nice get some bitch”

“Wh-what?”

“Why did you hide it”

“My parents would...stop me i even read them” 

“Have you ever talked to them”

“Once”

“Only once”

i nodded 

“do you still read what they say?”

I shake my head

“Why not?”

“It hurts” I whimper out trying not to cry but a few tears slipped out.

“Oh Virgle, come here,” He said, hugging me. “its okay, it'll be okay” 

“No! No,it's not ok, they must hate me, and it hurts it hurts so much and i don't want it to hurt anymore” i sobbed into his chest

“How do you know if they hate you if you don’t read their messages anymore”

“Because i hate myself” 

“They won't hate you virgil, but you have to read them to find out”

“I'm scared” i whispered 

“That's okay, I'll be here for you”

“I know, remy thank you” i said, still whispering

“Of course, now let's read those words” he said loudly almost striking a pose

Rolling up my sleeves I braced myself for the worst then started reading.

Hey V, good morning, i hope you have a good day : )- light blue

Good morning V- dark blue

Good morning, I hope to see you soon my soulmate!- red

Did you know a baby puffin is called a "puffling."- Dark blue  
That's so cute! 💙- light blue

I keep myself busy with things to do, but everytime i pause i think of you- red

Hey what type of shorts do clouds wear?  
Thunderwear hahaha- light blue

The speed of a computer mouse is measured in "Mickeys."- dark blue  
Like Disney?!?!- red  
I do not know- dark blue

The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all ~The Emperor, Mulan- red

Hey V, can you talk today? 💙- light blue

The last one was on his shoulder, the heart ending on his neck.

“Well do you want to talk to them”

“I don't know”

Remy stood up and dug around in his backpack pulling out a pack of pens and set them on the coffee table saying “Just in case”

I stared at the pens almost having a panic attack but was broken out of it by remy saying “Chill virgil, it your choice”

“No i want to talk to them” i say picking out the purple pen 

Hi the written words are shaky and barely legible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own take on remy i see him as an aggressively supportive friend that can flip flop from serious to joking really quick. And hopefully we'll get to see a pov from the other 3 soulmates in the next chapter. 
> 
> If anything is wrong tell me and I'll fix it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck with pov's and switch between them without even realizing it

When I was five I learned about soul mates in school. It was one of the first lessons they taught. We only knew a couple of our ABC's but I wanted to show them I was here so I drew a flower with my favorite color, light blue.

soon after I felt a tingle as someone added a stem with a dark blue and colored it in with red. no not someone that didn't feel right. it had to be made by more than one person yeah that's right. and I didn't think about it any more than that. I was very attuned to my emotion even then no one knew why but mom always liked to called me an empath.

It was the end of the year when I finally got to talk to them when a dark blue "hello" was scrawled on my wrist. I quickly got out a pen and sent back "hi :)" at the same time a red "hello!" appeared I knew I had more then one soul mate

a red "what" appeared

it looks like there's 3 of us- dark blue

I knew it!! this is so fun- light blue

but it didn't feel right. no one else really noticed for a while. It wasn't until we found each other and could talk to each other every day that we all realized we were missing someone.

I tried not to think about it too much but it was always in the back of my mind. they wouldn't talk to us and that made me sad? I don't know but it makes me feel something I can't explain and for me that's odd.

but then it happened. we were at Roman's house watching a Disney movie when a streak of paint went down my forearm. and as quickly as it came it disappeared but not before we all saw it

logan was the first to get a pen

Who are you? We are all together and none of us are using paint.

there was no answer so we kept writing. word and pleas for them to talk to us. We eventually filled up all of our arms and legs and there was a pause. We waited for anything and my heart broke when nothing happened. For our last attempt, I wrote on Roman's neck but I didn't finish the first words when my chest started to tingle.

Roman was the first to get his shirt off, almost ripping it, and we all read the frantic purple words: STOP please stop not on my neck, please

I rushed to the bathroom and washed off all I could from my arm then let logan and roman do the same

What's your name- dark blue

I'm not supposed to talk to you- purple

Please don't stop we've waited for so long- light blue

Please is there something we can call you by at least- red

Please- light blue

V- then a purple streak ran down our arms

Are you okay? Logan asked we were starting to worry

Did something happen? I ask is he hurt

V, please talk to us, Roman pleads

they never said anything.

the next few months were the same as before but that made everything hurt more. we started writing more often at least once a day even if we were all together but we never got any responses

This day was the same as every other day we all talked trying to get them to say anything, no matter what we said they didn't respond. I was in the bathroom at Logan's house and I wanted to try one more thing

Hey V, can you talk today? 💙 and I put the heart on my neck I hope it will get his attention

"Patton why would you draw on your neck" roman said anxiously "you saw how they reacted last time"

"I just wanted to get there attention," I said almost crying

"oh, Pat," roman said, pulling Logan over to hug me. Then there was a tingle on my wrist and a shaky sparkly purple hi was written there.

V!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I showed all the emotions right I was trying not to focus on them too much


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue but it has a small platonic scene with Remy and Virgil

V!- light blue

You're talking to us!- red

It's good to see your writing again- dark blue

I'm sorry I didn't want to ignore you, I was just so scared, I'm so sorry- purple

Its okay kiddo, I'm just glad you're talking to us again- light blue

I wanted to talk to you I really did but I'm not allowed- purple

Yes, you said that before, that you're not supposed to talk to us, why not?- dark blue

My parents don't let me- purple

WHY!!!- red

I paused before replying

I can't talk about it, I'm sorry- purple

You don't have to keep apologizing, you've done nothing wrong- dark blue

Why don't you hate me- purple

What do you mean V?- light blue

I thought you would hate me, and I wouldn't blame you if you did- purple

I don't think we could ever hate you- red

Yeah, your our soulmate after all- light blue

But I was horrible, I didn't write to you, I ignored you- purple

From what you told us that wasn't your fault- dark blue

Yeah just promise not to stop, please- light blue

I can't do that- purple

Why not- red

I can't talk to you at home mom took away my only pen- purple

Well we'll just have to get to know you while we can- dark blue

How- purple

How about we all ask questions that everyone answers- dark blue  
Awesome- light blue  
Sounds Fantastic- red  
Ok- purple

What's everyone's favorite color!- light blue  
I think that's kinda obvious pat- red  
Oh yeah, yours is purple right V?- light blue  
Yeah- purple

What is your age? I turned 19 in January- dark blue  
I turned 19 in December- red  
I turned 19 a month ago in June- light blue  
I turn 18 in a couple of months- purple  
Really! When!?- light blue  
September 9th- purple

Can we know your full name V? Mine is Roman Prince- red/Roman  
It's Virgil Sanders- purple/Virgil  
WOW cool!! I'm Patton Heart- light blue/Patton  
And I'm Logan Berry- dark blue/Logan

Do you have any questions for us V- roman

What grades are you in? I'm graduating from my year-round school this year- Virgil  
We all graduated the last year and agreed to spend a year looking for you before going to college- Logan

I looked up as the movie ended and saw Remy leaning against the arm of the couch wiggling his eyebrows making me blush. 

"So do they hate you? Remy asked

"I-i don't think so," I replied, "what time is it?"

"Almost 5"

"I-I've got to go, sorry," I say and run to the bathroom and scrub at my arms to get the purple off, but the blue heart catches my eye. 

"R-Remy! Do you have a scarf I c-can borrow? Please!" I yell sounding desperate

"No. Why, what wrong?"

"I have to cover it"

"Cover what, " he says coming into the bathroom, "oh the heart? Why?"

"Remy please," I say looking into his eyes and plead with my own.

He sighed and said "I got an idea" while taking off his leather jacket that he always wears and handing it to me

"W-wha-" I start 

"Put it on," Startled I put the jacket on robotically, "there," he says popping the collar to hide the soul mark

"But Remy, your jacket"

"It's ok, just give it back to me tomorrow"

I hug him "Thank you, Remy," I say almost crying, "I have to go though, see you tomorrow"

And I swiftly went back home hoping my parents don't question the jacket or see my soul marks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone, I need some advice! I'm in the process of writing and I don't know if I want Roman, Patton, and Logan to be in the same town as Virgil or not. Originally I was going to have them meet at college but my fic is taking a different turn so let me know. And I hopefully won't do this much and as an apology/thanks I'm gonna add a little (seriously it's small) part of the next chapter. Thanks!!

It's been three days since the "soulmate incident" and Virgil hasn't come to school at all. It wasn't odd for him to miss some days but after what happened last time it has me worried. If he doesn't show up by the end of today I'm going to his house to find him (and my jacket, I've been getting extremely weird looks from everyone)

Sorry if this bothers anyone


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, I'm kinda struggling with writer's block rn I think I know where the next chapter is going though

It's been three days since the "soulmate incident" and Virgil hasn't come to school at all. It wasn't odd for him to miss some days but after what happened last time it has me worried. If he doesn't show up by the end of today I'm going to his house to find him (and my jacket, I've been getting extremely weird looks from everyone)

He never showed up and I'm worried. He had missed 3 days of school straight before. I don't know what has me on edge so much. He told me a lot about his situation last I saw him, even if he didnt mean to, and I already thought he might be abused. Now I’m almost positive. I just don't know what to do, but i can go check on him.

All of this went through my head and more on my way to Virgil’s house. When I got there I immediately knocked on the door and waited anxiously for an answer.

“Hello?” a woman said answering the door

“Hey- uh hi, i’m here to see Virgil” 

“He- he's in his room... one minute”

There was a scuffle inside and Virgil opened the door. There was a bruise on his cheek and eye and he had a split lip but other than that he looked ok . 

“Oh thank god, Virgil you're okay” I say pulling him into a hug then pulling back quickly as Virgil flinches back and lets out a pained gasp. “You are okay, right?”

“I- y-yeah”

“Ok, why don't you come to my house”  
“I-i don't t-think i sh-should”

“Come on Vee i want to help you” i whisper to him so no one inside would hear

He looked at me, eyes wide then glanced inside at something and flinched away. He looked at me again and mouthed the words ‘help me, please.’

“Well you don't get a choice” I said loud enough for the people inside to hear and grabbed his hand and started to drag him out the door.

His mom was there instantly, and the yelling began

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING VIRGIL IS NOT ALOUD OUT RIGHT NOW”

Virgil flinched away and into me. I ignored her and kept walking

"IF YOU KEEP GOING I WILL CALL THE POLICE"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda short sorry but I figure it's better then nothing

Romans pov

Sometimes I really hate my brother. We grew up next to his soulmate Janice De Cite and they always teased me about having to look for my soulmates. It wasn't really bad until after I found logan and patton and found out I had a third that didn't ever talk to us. They always told me that V hated me and our soulmates. The worst part is that deep inside I thought it was true, so in turn I hated him back. Now all I could do is worry. It's been almost four days since we last talked to him. You would think that after not talking to us at all I wouldn't worry for just four days. But alas I was pacing in the driveway and biting my nails, waiting for logan and patton to get here so we can discuss what we should do.

“Roman my dear brother!” Remus yelled from the house then jumped out of a window. God damn just use the door! “Are you waiting for your precious soulmates? Well I know which one wont show up” he sing songs.

“Shut the hell up Remus I don't have time for your shit today!” 

“Roman!” Patton said behind me. “Such a potty mouth!” 

I turned around and smiled brightly “Sorry Patton, It won't happen again, I'm so glad you’re here!” 

“Well Dorks! I've got someone waiting for This FABULOUSNESS!!” Remus said the strutted off

“Thank god you're here I've been stressing a lot about virgil and i don't know what to do”

“Yeah, something tells me we're going to need to help him.” Patton said as we started heading inside.

“Indeed but I do not know what we need to do, we don't even know what's wrong, I have some theories but I can't be sure which is crucial in a situation like this.” 

“What” I had to clear my throat. I thin k I already know “What do you think it could be?”

“Abuse, Verbal most definitely, possibly physical and neglect.” he started then had to take a deep breath to calm himself down as we sat on the couch. We both know how much he hates emotions getting in the way of facts. “I don't have enough data to be sure about any of it” 

“Would it help if we kept talking to him?” Patton asks 

“I don't know that either. I've been hesitant to write to him just in case, but we need to know more so we can know what to do.”

“What do you mean just in case?” Patton asked body tense

“Just in case it's because his parents don't like that he has three soulmates”

“Wait, he could be getting hurt because of us?”

“No Patton! Not because of us, because of his parents ok? Don't ever think it your fault ok, we don't even know if he's being hurt yet. All we can do now is support him.” I cut in not wanting to see Patton cry.

“I still want us to talk to him, maybe not as frequently but we still need to support him that way. I would also like to try to convince him so attend Soulmate University with us so we can find him easier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate University is a collage that accept student from all around the world so they can find there soulmate, the only thing is that it's campus is huge, like small city sized so it can still be hard to find your soulmate


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that I haven't said what time of year it is in the story, at the end of this chapter it will be the 1st of August and I know he said his birthday was in a couple of months but he was trying to downplay it

The last few days have been hell. I walked home with remy's jacket, still shocked that he let me use it at all. it covered most of my neck but i was still nervous that they would see the heart and was on the edge of a panic attack. I walked through the door praying that I could just go to my room and for once in my life my prayers were answered but not completely. I was in my room for about an hour when I was yelled for, this is unusual. Ever since i wrote to my soulmates they ignored me unless i came home with obvious soul marks...that always hurt. 

“Virgil honey, come and eat” My mom said when i walked in. this is different, different has never ended well. But i sat down checking the collar of remy’s jacket and stared at the plate of food that i didn't make for the first time in a couple months and started picking at the food.

They didn't seem to notice anything and I had started to relax when mom started talking again. It was just stupide stuff about school and work and family time that we could do together although i'm not sure why dad still glared at me and hasn't said anything at all. why is she acting different though, why is she pretending the last three months didn't exist? Why is she acting like I'm not a freak?

Then there was tingling on the back of my hand. I quickly tried to cover it but it was too late, my dad had seen and grabbed my hand.

Good night virgil hopefully we’ll talk again tomorrow- was written in light blue, why patton, why would you say that.

“You’ve been talking to the other freaks” my dad growled 

I tried to deny It but before I could do more than shake my head he slapped me and said, “then how do they know your name you dumbass freak!”

It hurts. hurts really bad why would they do this to me. Why would he say my name...no its not his fault im a freak. I let out a whimper as I rolled over. Dad really didn't go easy on me, he had dragged me to my room by my hair yelling about how he couldn't believe he let mom talk him into a family dinner and how I would never be anything but an abnormal freak. Then he really let me have it, hitting me and kicking me. I think I blacked out at least once.

Everything hurt, some of my fingers were broken and I had bruises everywhere but surprisingly my face didn't take too much damage, just a split lip and some bruises here and there so I could hide everything else.

I thought things would go back to the new normal but they didn't let me out. They locked me in my room and wouldn't let me out, what were they telling people? Its been three days, what were they telling school? I was only one credit away from graduating and I was working hard in that class. I don't want them to ruin that for me.

Although i have no idea what i want to do after i graduate, maybe go to college ~~(with my soulmates no virgil that will never happen)~~ but i doubt i’m smart enough for that. Why of all thing am i thinking of this now, maybe I was trying to distract myself from the pain? 

There was a knock on the door, I wonder who it is...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of this chapter is unrealistic but is was need to help the story along sorry

Dispatch came over the radio, “officers in the area there is a 10-29, juvenile complaint, please respond.”

I quickly got on the radio and responded “on my way”

I made it to the house to see a woman making a huge scene with a boy who is obviously hurt hiding behind another boy who looked like he was protecting him.

“Excuse me, I am Officer Ralph. Someone called for the police?”

“YES!! THAT HOLAGIN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP MY SON!” the woman yell pointing at one of the boys 

I doubted that was true based on the states of all of them “Ma’am you need to calm down and tell me what is happening.” 

Surprisingly she took a few deep breaths and said in a calmer voice, “this boy who i've never seen before wants to take my son who is grounded, i tried to stop them but you were my last chance.”

“That is some bullshit!” The protective boy yelled and the other boy flinched. “Virgil hasn't been to school in three days!”

“...Thats Why He Was Grounded!” she sounded confused

“He Has New Bruises!”

“He Came Home Like That!”

“NO! YOU GUYS HURT HIM BECAUSE HE HAS THREE SOULMATES!”

“Remy” the boy or virgil said sounding slightly betrayed 

“Virgil I’m sorry but you need some help”

“That Boy Is Lying! Virgil Doesn't Have Any Soulmates” she said through clenched but she said nothing about hurting him. I think this is where I should intervene.

“Okay, here’s what I’m going to do, I'm going to talk to Virgil in my cruiser and we’ll go from there.”

“But-” the woman started, but before she could say anything else the boy interrupted “Good! And you better tell the truth virgile or else i won't be able to help you”

Me and the boy both walked back to the car and I opened the passenger door for him, and he ducked down to get in but i think i heard a small whimper, there is possibility that he is hurt worse than i could tell. “So, do you have any soulmates?” i asked after i got in the car as well. Maybe i should have started with something else though because he tensed up and looked down at his hand not saying anything.

“Look, if anything is going to change you have to talk to me, is there anything you want to start with?  
He was quiet for a second and then said in a small voice, “I don’t want to stay here.”

“Why is that?”

He was quiet again.

“They hurt me...a lot”

“Do you know why?”

“…. They think I'm a freak.. They aren't wrong either”

“How are you a freak”

“Because I have three soulmates. It's not right, it's not natural”

“Did you know that researchers found that people that have more than one soulmate are often all leaders in their chosen field. Researchers believe that it's because others would grow jealous or start to use their soulmate otherwise.”

“There is nothing special about me though”

“That's for you to decide although I suspect you are wrong about that, now back to business, how old are you?”

“I’ll be 18 in a couple of days sir” 

“Well in that case do you have anyone else to stay with?”

“I don’t know”

“What about your friend over there?”

“He might, I don't know.”

“We’ll ask him and his parents, i need to call for backup”

I quickly called for backup and we both got out to talk to the other boy, “he need a place to stay for awhile, can he stay with you?”  
“Of course Thomas won't mind at all”

“Thomas?”

“Oh thomas is my foster dad, he won’t mind”

The lady had started yelling again about her son being grounded and can’t go to his friends, it's like she doesn’t know what is happening. Luckily we didn't have to listen to it for long because a couple officers showed up. I quickly explained the situation and they arrested the mother for child abuse and w ithholding of soulmates and we were able to get an APB out for his father. 

“I’ll have to inform your foster dad so i'll give you a ride there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys want to know more about Remy I'll try to write a chapter about his background


	10. Chapter 10

I've been living with Remy for a week now, it's been a little weird and adjusting is hard. Everyone here knows I have three soulmates but it's still hard to even look at the marks but I have talked to them a little, well on twice this entire week. God I'm a horrible soul mate.

This week has been peaceful. I went to school and came back to remy's house. Mr. Sanders or Thomas is nice too, he always makes the joke that we were fated to live together because we have the same last name, but it was just a coincidence. 

The school was understanding as well. it did take a bit of explaining but I didn't have to serve any detention for the three unexcused absences. although there is a lot of catch up work that I have to do, even though I only need one class credit I still have more classes and I don't even know why. But I only have my final project left in art and I was quite scared of it. 

The project was essential for all schools in the U.S. and was mainly for the soulmates out there, but nobody knew that I had any soulmates except Remy and Thomas (the officer had to tell him) and i didnt even read my soulmarkes around them. But i had too...i want to graduate.

The project was body art, we had to draw on ourselves a picture that represented our life, most people have help from their soulmates. But my soulmates never did this so they’re probably not in the US. but what i'm most concerned of is that they will draw back in the middle of class which will tell the entire class that i have a soulmate. Just imagine what they would think. So that's how I got here. I’m in my temporary room pen in hand and waiting for the right words to say and after almost an hour of thinking I decided to try and keep it simple.

Hey - me

Hi, Virgil whats up - patton

I have a class project tomorrow in art…

Wonderful! - roman

I’m worried about it

Why is that? - logan

Its mandatory body art 

I am still confused - Logan

I wasn't allowed to tell anyone i had soulmates so no one knows that i have any soulmates let alone three

Why weren't you allowed - Roman

I my parents I just wasn't - i tried to explain but ended up scratching them out with the pen in frustration and writing that, it instantly made me feel bad

That's okay kiddo, we can not write to you until you tell us your done, i hope it’ll be amazing - patton

I don't know if you’ll like it its one piece that sums up my life, and i'm not really good at art

I'm sure it will be amazing - logan

I wanted to keep talkin to them but there was a knock on the door and it opened right after. I quickly pulled down my sleeve and hid my pen behind my back, and lowered my head in fear and submission.

“What did you do virgil?” he said, sounding scared

“I’m sorry” i whispered fear grabbing at my throat 

“Let me see your arm, virgil” he said gently and sat next to me on the bed holding out his hand. I didnt pull up my sleeve but I put my arm in his hand. I winced when he started pulling up my sleeve, what would he do to me? “Oh Virgil” he said making me flinch away “why didn't you tell me it was just your soulmates, i thought you did something horrible like cut yourself” which surprised me. I know normally people don't get hit for talking to their soulmate but it's still surprising  
.  
“Virgil, look at me,” he said and I slowly looked up at him. “You aren't going to get in trouble for talking to your soulmates” 

I moved my arm back, pulled my sleeve down and nodded to him not making eye contact. 

“You’re safe here virgil i hope you feel that, and you don't have to hide your soulmates”

“Okay”

He sighed and walked away but before walking out he said “Oh by the way dinners done”

“Thank you,” I said and followed him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter sorry, just wanted to get it out to move on with a longer chaper

End chapter.

It was finally art class, i still don't understand why or how they made my schedule. My last project was due today although today we can stay as late as 11:00, and I already planned my piece. 

The teacher told us that there were special paints safe for long exposure on our skin lined up on one wall with many different shades of colors, unfortunately they were permanent for 24 hours. This was a big project although i think it's easier for males because we had to take off our shirts, but the girls had a couple more options. For the confident ones there were adhesive pads for their chest, or they could only do their stomachs or even just their arms. 

When the teacher dismissed us everyone went to the table to choose their colors and I followed behind them most likely won't take too much of the colors I need. Once most of them walked away I went to get my colors. I grabbed a big thing of black when i heard a voice say “Why are you even participating, you don't even have a soulmate you soulless freak” I ignored it like i was accustomed too and grabbed a big thing of white and small containers of a light blue a navy blue, a shimmery red and a dark purple.

I quickly took off my hoodie and shirt, knowing that my soulmates washed the words off yesterday and haven't written anything today. I stared with the outline of a boy curled up with his chin resting on its legs in black. I made some different grays to create some shading and used more black to add details on the face and to make it look more realistic. Then I used a sponge to add a thin layer of the purple around one of the eyes, on the chin and dotted on the arms and legs. Then I smeared some of the colors together to make it look messy but still keeping the details and outline.

I was close to done now although this took longer than i thought, but almost everyone was still working. I was the only one working with balck and white and mine was quite dark compared to everyone else’s. Refocusing on my project I went on with the final two things, the first were words, on one of arms in light blue I wrote the word “Love” on the other arm and in sparkly red I wrote “Hope” and on the forehead in dark blue I wrote “Wanted”. Finally I used the white to make it look like the boy was curled around a bright light. 

I was finally finished. I walked up to the teacher and they took a picture to grade and I was finally able to leave so I put on my shirt and hoodie and left ignoring the tormenting words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you comment it really motivates me : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to draw virgil's art and posted it to deivant art.  
> One for before he added words and one for after:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lynngray33/art/Img-20201121-200645903-861896757
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/lynngray33/art/Img-20201121-202006177-861896715

Patton was having a hard time with the information I gave him last week, I think roman was too but he was better equipped to deal with the emotional turmoil it caused. They both needed tremendous emotional support though, and I was equipped for it. 

It has been a hard week for us all. We didn’t want to stop writing to Virgil completely so we started writing to him only once a day. And sometimes he actually wrote back and we would talk until he stopped. Then a week later he reached out to us.  
Hey - virgil

Hi, Virgil whats up - patton 

Patton was always quick to respond to anyone of us

I have a class project tomorrow in art… - virgil

Wonderful! - roman

Roman was always enthusiastic about art

I’m worried about it - virgil

Why would h be worried?

Why is that? - me

Its mandatory body art - virgil

That didn't give me enough information

I am still confused - me

I wasn't allowed to tell anyone i had soulmates so no one knows that i have any soulmates let alone three - virgil

That was more just facts that lead to abuse and that would hurt roman a patton

Why weren't you allowed - Roman

He was definitely angry but i know it wasn't at virgil

This time when virgil wrote it was halting not like his normal pauses either. I - he wrote before it was scribbled out, My parents he tried again only for it to suffer the same fate, he finally focused on it just wasn’t. I don't think he meant to be rude but that won't stop roman from being hurt and i think patton noticed too because he quickly cut in.

That's okay kiddo, we can not write to you until you tell us your done, i hope it’ll be amazing - patton

I don't know if you’ll like it its one piece that sums up my life, and i'm not really good at art - virgil

I'm sure it will be amazing - I said trying to reassure him but I am wondering what his art will be and if I'm honest I'm worried about the effect it’ll have on all of my soulmates, but for now i want to check on roman so i pick up patton who was worrying at his lip and fiddling the entire ride and went to Romans.

As expected roman was mad and hurt and Patton was overly caring but he was able to get Roman to smile with his puns and dad jokes. But before we started watching movies like we usually do, I needed to make sure that roman was okay and not mad at virgil so i started a hard conversation.

“Are you mad at Virgil”

“What! I mean, I don't know how i feel right now, i am mad but i don't know at who and im hurt that virgil couldn't talk to us but i know it's unfair to expect him to open up to us about it, i just wish he could have been with us from the beginning.” Roman responded.

“Yeah feelings can be difficult at the best of times, i don't really know how to feel either but at least we're talking to him now, all we can do is look on the brightside and hope things will get better.” Patton consoled.

“Do we have to keep talking about this? I doubt we can figure out anything about our feelings right now.” roman asked

“You're probably right, we all are too emotional right now. I think we should step away from the problem for now.” I said 

“Yeah how about a movie” patton asked 

“Okay i'll go get the popcorn”

We all fell asleep on top of each other in Romans movie room with the sound of music playing in the background.

The next day was highly stressful for all of us, waiting for the colors to show and the art to come that would give us some more insight to the life of our fourth. And finally around 2:00 our chest started to tingle. We had all taken the day off from whatever we were going to do to wait and watch so when we felt the tingling we all took off our shirts and watched as black paint spread across our torsos and took form.

Patton started crying when the purple was added and roman gasped and started hugging Patton trying to comfort him. I wish i could but i don't know how. I'm not the best with emotions so i stick with facts and the facts are that virgil is not okay and i don't know how to help. 

I didn't realise that I was crying as well until Patton crawled onto my lap and wiped my tears away all while crying himself and Roman hugged us both.

By this time he had stopped painting and we all thought it was done and that it was a painting about being alone and his abuse and just when we were about to put our shirts back on there was some more tingling and this time color was added. 

Love was written in Patton's color and Patton started crying harder baring his face into my chest, it's a good thing I was using roman chest to look at his art. Next in Roman’s color was Hope and Roman choked back a sob. Finally in my color Wanted was written.

We help. We made him feel loved and wanted, we gave him hope. Those are facts. Facts that give me hope as well.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked out of the classroom and towards the exit but was surprised to find Remy outside the classroom waiting for me. 

“Hey Virg” he said, “thought i would walk you home from your last class in this school!”

“I still have until the next graduation ceremony, and that's at the end of the month”

“But still this was your last credit and you were already passing with the highest grade and I know you aced this final. Speaking of which, are you gonna show me?”

“I-I don't know. Maybe. Not right now, maybe when we get back to your house”

“You don't have to say yes. And you know its your house too right, you are living there and Thomas made it clear that you’re welcome at anytime”

“Okay”

It was quiet for a while and Remy only started talking again when we turned onto the last street before the house. 

“Sooo what do you want for your birthday?”

“I don't know. I n-never r-really got presents after five. I stopped thinking about it a long time ago.”

“Well is there anything you want? Anything at all?”

“I-I really don't know! Um, I guess clothes!?” 

“Really” I nodded “Then I’ll take you clothes shopping tomorrow, now how about we watch a movie.” he said walking inside.

“Sure but i need to do something first”

“Okay i'll meet you in the living room then”

I went to the room i was using for some privacy and wrote on his wrist

I’m at home now. Thank you for not writing today. Also I won't be able to wash the paint off for 24 hours. I’m sorry.

Don't be sorry for something you can't control - logan responded 

Why was it logan responding? Usually it would be patton responding first to my sorries. And I was saying sorry for making them walk around with horrible art all day tomorrow. It is my fault.

There wasn't anyone saying anything and I was about to go watch the movie when there was a small tingle on my arm again. It was patton this time.

I love you V

And I froze. This was the first time any of them said that. Come to think of it, that's the first time someone said that to me in years.


End file.
